five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 May 2016
11:56 Ey Tup 11:57 ?gnisseug m'I hcum ton 11:58 ....... 11:59 *exe.oP dlO* 12:00 ep 12:00 *lamron 12:00 How can no one understand what I'm saying? 12:01 I can understand 12:01 yea 12:01 .ko 12:02 ?gniht era woh ......oooooooos 12:02 ...... 12:03 *exe.oP dlO* 12:03 Mvn 12:04 * Old PO ssenerawa.exe 12:04 neve ton 12:05 Hi 12:05 Hi 12:05 Hi 12:05 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:05 ?gniht era woh 12:06 Hi Pig 12:06 Good. 12:06 Doog ko 12:07 ?won tuw 12:07 Idk 12:07 MP dltp 12:08 Okay. 12:10 Doog s'efil 12:11 Cool. 12:13 ?syug u htiw emas 12:15 Fnia still sux 12:17 ENENENENNENENENENXH IXCEIDJ SEID SUSS 12:18 What.....? 12:18 What do u mean what? 12:18 What are we talking about? 12:18 * The Real PTLD-93 backs away 12:19 I don't know what we're tAlking about? 12:20 Ohhhhh........... My SUS rage is starting 12:20 (PO sus) (po sus 2) (po sus 3) 12:21 REPORTING FOR DUTY 12:21 SUSUSUSUSUS 12:22 * The Real PTLD-93 grabs a sawed off shotgun and holds it up to Po 12:22 My sis army's cumming! 12:22 SHIT MISPELLED 12:22 cumming? 12:22 (Lenny) 12:22 I MISPELLED THE SHIT 12:22 NO! 12:22 FUCK YOU (Lenny) 12:23 TUBBYBOTS NOR SUSES CAN CUM 12:23 I ment their coming 12:23 Yay not auto correct 12:24 *meant 12:24 *they're 12:25 Yes. They are cumming 12:25 FUCK! 12:25 No pedoeyes 12:25 Hi 12:25 Brb 12:26 Reeee 12:26 i mean to say my SUS army is cumming 12:26 FUCK! 12:27 I mean no sperm. I mean coming 12:28 Dang it 12:28 * PigZapper puts away plastic cups 12:28 Wut 12:28 hi Mike 12:28 * Old Po see's cum falling from the sky* HOLY SHIT 12:28 Can we not? 12:29 Um? 12:29 I'm trying. My iPhone is fucking using the wrong fucking autocorrect* 12:30 Really 12:30 I hate this thing 12:30 That's an obvious lie. 12:30 Okay then. 12:30 what? 12:30 What was coming from the sky? 12:30 I ment to say earlier my SUS army is coming to sus 12:30 Hm... 12:30 Ok. 12:30 He's not talking about the thin he just said 12:31 Ok. 12:31 I still have nothing against Furrys. But if one hugs me I go viral on SUS. 12:32 I didn't say shit about furries, kid. 12:32 Is true 12:32 I brought it up 12:33 Ok. 12:33 �� 12:34 �������� 12:35 (•-•) 12:37 ���������������������������� 12:38 Tick tock 12:38 on the clock 12:38 DJ blow my speakers up 12:38 *shot* 12:39 �� 12:40 ������������������������ 12:41 random emojis 12:41 ⚪️⚫️���� 12:41 You did it!����You did it! 12:42 �� Employee's 3 and 6 12:43 �������� 12:44 ������ 12:45 Refreshed 12:46 ���� 12:46 Kk 12:47 ��〰�� 12:48 FLASH⚡️GORDON 12:50 What u bettin on?[12:51 ♠️ ♥️ ♣️ or ♦️? 12:51 N 12:52 notin? 12:53 k the 12:53 N 01:04 i wr0te a sp00pypasta 01:05 �� 01:05 oh and 01:05 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx slaps Old Po 01:05 NO HITTT MEEEEEEEEEESUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS 01:06 SUSUSUSUSUSUSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS 01:07 SUSUSUSUSUSUUUUUUUUUS 01:09 �� 09:01 *sigh* underage users 09:10 THINGS GONE WRONG! 09:10 Hi Po 09:10 hi 09:10 what, wut? 09:10 THINGS GONE WRONG! 09:11 SOMEONES ASS TURNED INTO THEIR FACE 09:11 k 09:12 THEY PF$MHIAFgsrdnhtfye rn78tt56rr5sehirf687SSUSUSUSUS 09:13 (po sus) NOT INTRESTED RIGHT NOW 09:13 Y DONT SAY 09:16 DED 2016 05 03